A user may submit a mapping request that indicates a geographic location. The user may be provided with a map that is responsive to the request and may include one or more indications of points of interest in the geographic location. For example, a user may submit a mapping request for a geographic area and be provided with a map that includes indications of one or more businesses and/or attractions of the geographic area.